survivor_org_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Experimental Survivor
|previous_season = None |next_seaosn = Experimental Survivor 2: The Haunting}} Experimental Survivor is the 1st season of the series Experimental Survivor After twists such as the delayed merge the ultimate winner was [[Andrea Bo Hosting Staff This game was hosted by Host Nick Stanbury also known as Wesley, was the primary host and generally in charge managing and posting challenge, posting results. And was the primary host in charge designing and planning the season as a whole (with some collaboration by the other two hosts). Host Spooky (repping as Caleb Bankston) also known as Ry general job was formatting posts for challenges. Host Lindsey Cascaddan also known as Dan was primarily in charge of art, but also helped posting the results in the few times the other two hosts failed to do so. Casting Experimental Survivor 1 started on September 30th and ended on October 21st. The hosts recieve 29 useable applications, and decided to accept 20 of them. However since two contestants Caleb Reynolds and Susie Smith (a rep later used in Experimental Survivor 2) didn't show up the cast was cut to 18 rather than waiting for alternates. Twists/Notable Rules *'Past Votes Twist:' Unlike most orgs the first season of experimental used a past vote twist. (Meaning the person who received the most votes in prior tribal council would go home in the case of a Deadlock tie). In the case of a tie in past votes the tribal council would go into a fire making challenge. Past votes recieved in a tie breaker vote or negated by a Hidden Immunity Idol would not count toward this total. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' Inside each tribal subforum lied a password protected subforum. The contestants were told that the password to subforum was the name of survivor contestant (without telling them the contents), but no more information than that, players being expected to brute force. Inside that treasure chest was another chest which they had to name a Big Brother contestant which had to be brute forced as well, after that contestants were given a code to post in their confessional and assuming they were the first person to open the chest would find a Hidden Immunity Idol. Only one hidden immunity idol was granted per tribe. Idols were NOT rehidden *'The Lever:' At final 14 each of the two tribes were given a lever, without the lever being given a clear indication of what if does, and if one person from both tribe were to pull the lever a swap would happen. If no one pulled the lever or only one person from one tribe nothing would happen. *'Delayed Merge:' At final 11 it was announced that the merge was not going to happen until one of the tribes had only two people left in it. *'Cross-Tribal:' At final 11 contestants were allowed to talk to members of the other tribe when they prior weren't allowed to. *'Kidnapping:' At final 11 it was announced a mutual Kidnapping would occur at final 8 where both tribes would vote to force a member of the other tribe to join their. Who recieved a plurality vote from a tribe would be kidnapped to the other tribe. Alternatively the contestants were allowed to vote for a "None" option meaning no one from other tribe would be kidnapped. *'Allowed Screenshots:' Unlike a lot of org contestants using screenshot to get ahead was allowed in this game *'Cross-Tribal Transference:' In this org *'Three-Strike Policy:' Experimental Survivor had a 3 strike policy in terms of activity, not confessing, submitting for a challenge or self-voting would result in a strike and three strikes would result in being evacuated. Castaways